taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
Long Live
“'Long Live'” is the final track off of her third studio album, ''Speak Now''. The Target deluxe edition continues with extra tracks on the extra DVD. This song was written by Taylor, for her fans. She wanted to encompass how she felt, looking out into crowds of her fans, and wanted to create a song that her fans could treasure just as much as her, so everyone could all remember the memories. Background Hidden message Hidden message: For you. Taylor finds herself looking back on her fondest memories of her career, none of which would be possible without her fanbase and band, the ones whom “Long Live” is dedicated to. Lyrics :I said remember this moment :In the back of my mind :The time we stood with our shaking hands :The crowds in stands went wild :We were the kings and the queens :And they read off our names :The night you danced like you knew our lives would never be the same :You held your head like a hero on a history book page :It was the end of a decade :But the start of an age :Long live the walls we crashed through :How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you :I was screaming long live all the magic we made :And bring on all the pretenders :One day we will be remembered :I said remember this feeling :I pass the pictures around :Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines :Wishing for right now :We are the kings and the queens :You traded your baseball cap for a crown :When they gave us our trophies :And we held them up for our town :And the cynics were outraged :Screaming this is absurd :Cause for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to rule the world :Long live the walls we crashed through :How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you :I was screaming long live all the magic we made :And bring on all the pretenders :I'm not afraid :Long live all the mountains we moved :I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you :I was screaming long live that look on your face :And bring on all the pretenders :One day we will be remembered :Hold on to spinning around :Confetti falls to the ground :May these memories break our fall :Will you take a moment, promise me this :That you'll stand by me forever :But if God forbid fate should step in :And force us into a goodbye :If you have children someday :When they point to the pictures :Please tell them my name :Tell them how the crowds went wild :Tell them how I hope they shine :Long live the walls we crashed through :I had the time of my life with you :Long long live the walls we crashed through :How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you :And I was screaming long live :All the magic we made :And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid :Screamin' long live all the mountains we moved :I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you :And long long live the look on your face :And bring on all the pretenders :One day we will be remembered External link *Official Website Category:Speak Now songs Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift